


Grin & Bear It

by bibliolatry



Series: Let's Write Sherlock Challenges [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Blog Entry, Gen, Greg feels awkward, Greg's Blog, What's up with that?, did they kiss?!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is at a convention in Ireland. Sherlock drags Mycroft and Greg into an investigation where the two men are made to play a couple. Antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin & Bear It

**Author's Note:**

> 30OCT13 ~ I am not happy with the current state of this fic. It will be re-written, eventually. For now, my main focus will be NaNoWriMo. After November is over with, I will return and re-write quite a few of my fics (if I'm being honest with myself and all of you).

The Personal Blog of Greg Lestrade

27SEP12 15:34:27

I see now why John writes his cases in a blog. There’s something freeing about getting all of this out. Also, it helps in not punching Sherlock. I’m still having trouble wrapping my head around everything that went down on this particular case. 

It all started with a homophobic homicidal maniac. It just figures that John would be out of town for this one. Some medical convention in Ireland, or so Sherlock said. That left me playing Sherlock’s ‘wingman’, so-to-speak. Not a pleasant thing, mind you. Don’t know how John does it. 

I don’t think Sherlock was too happy with me when I refused to play his boyfriend. I suppose dragging Mycroft into it was intended to be some sort of punishment, but I actually get along with the older Holmes. Both are absolute gits, but Mycroft is more tolerable than Sherlock.

Now, there’s that bit. Where to go from here. I probably shouldn’t have set such a high standard for a first blog posting. Not exactly an easy case to write up. How do you do it, John?

Christ, John. Hurry back. Sherlock’s being insufferable again. If he texts me one more time begging for a case… well, I just don’t know what I’ll do.

Right, back to writing this thing up then. So, Sebastian Wilkes. Apparently he went to uni with Sherlock. High up in Shad Sanders. Right prick, if you ask me. Apparently, the high-standing bloke fancies male company. Doesn’t really look the type, but I really shouldn’t stereotype. 

I’m getting sidetracked. I see why your entries always seem to stray so much, John. It’s hard to get everything down just so.

Right, Sebastian Wilkes. His boyfriend was the third one killed by this man. Sebastian called Sherlock in to investigate, Sherlock showed up at the scene (I’m still trying to convince Dimmock to leave you be, prat), and started throwing out bits and pieces of information. I don’t think he completed a single sentence, honestly. It’s like he’d get halfway through a thought and then catch a sidecar and jump off onto another train going the opposite direction. 

The point is, he decided that the only way to catch this guy is for me and Mycroft, of all people, to play a couple. Can you believe it? Me? And Mycroft Holmes? I mean, I was married to a WOMAN for Christ’s sake. What is going through that humongous head of yours, Sherlock? You seriously need a psych eval.

Well, it all went fine and dandy (or as much as something like that can go fine and dandy). Probably better than anticipated with Mycroft’s goons backing up Sherlock and the Met. I’m not entirely sure what happened, to be honest. Apparently, Mycroft and I were drugged. Not a fun thing, let me tell you. Not sure which it was, though. Ketamine, rohypnol, GHB; could have been any of them. I haven’t gotten a look at the full report yet. 

All I know is one moment I’m laughing with Mycroft (yeah, can you believe it? The man can act, though. I tell you. He had me laughing so hard I nearly lost my seat.) and the next, the whole club was spinning and everything was blurring together. I think I may have kissed him at some point. Donovan and Anderson keep shooting weird looks my way and sniggering when they think I’m not paying attention. Maybe I said or did something else that would likely embarrass the helll out of me if I knew about it. Mayeb I don’t really want to know. 

All in all, it was an interesting case. John, hurry the hell up and come back. Sherlock, I will never work with you in that capacity again. Mycroft, it was… interesting.

I’m going to stop here. John, you are so much better at this than me.

Submit

John Watson  
Posted 28SEP12 06:42:58

Sounds like you had a good bit of fun. I’ll be back in a couple more days, Greg. I’ll call Sherlock tonight. Sorry you got dragged into that.

Greg Lestrade  
Posted 28SEP12 17:12:40

It’s fine. He’s Sherlock. There’s not much that can be done about that, really. I’ve accepted it, much as I know you have. At least it was just a few drinks with his brother and not making out in a corner booth like that one case…

John Watson  
Posted 29SEP12 02:15:27

Don’t even go there, Greg. I will never speak to you again and then who will you have along on cases to keep Sherlock in line?

Greg Lestrade  
Posted 29SEP12 07:25:15

Oh, God. I apologize. Do not let Sherlock roam scenes alone. This past week has been hell enough as is. 

Sherlock Holmes  
Posted 29SEP12 13:02:48

Your drabble is worse than John’s, Lestrade. John, do hurry home.


End file.
